Ninja Gods
by Selenethemoongoddess28
Summary: The guys have new teammates and a new enemy who uses ancient creatures long forgotten with a new prophecy to find the silver ninja and they must awaken the deities inside them to defeat this enemy. Will the team be able to work together with their new teammates while they save Ninjago from this new enemy or will they fail? (Note: Might have some romances and a love triangle)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I should continue my Ninjago Gender Swapped Version story but it's on hiatus and I had this idea for a long time already at first it should have been a another set of young ninjas but I decided against it so I made this story you will see three new OCs I made. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a regular day in Ninjago it has been a year since the final battle and Ninjago settled down now and have repaired Ninjago City.

Normal POV:

The guys were training as usual even though the prophecy has been fulfilled Sensei insisted that they continue to train.

Zane was meditating, Kai and Jay was sparring also Cole and Lloyd.

Kai was winning over Jay and Jay was struggling against Kai's fiery moves Jay was losing stamina and tried to hold up some more but Kai gave him a final kick and Jay collapsed on the floor panting.

"Ha. I win Jay!" Kai gloated "You better pay up!"

"Fine, fine how much was it again?" Jay asked

"20 coins." Kai answered

"What?!" Jay exclaimed "That's all I got?!"

"Sorry Jay but a bet is a bet." Kai reminded him

"Fine here you go." Jay said in defeat and gave Kai his wallet

"Awesome!" Kai said pumping his fist in the air then the wallet flew out of his hand and towards Jay

Jay laughed as he took the wallet.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kai shouted and chased Jay inside.

Cole and Lloyd's spar seemed to be lasting forever. They're both strong and evenly matched but Lloyd was victorious.

"Wow kid you've gotten stronger." Cole said

"Well of course." Lloyd said

Then the alarms blared. Cole, Lloyd, and Zane ran into the bridge and saw Nya, Kai, and Jay are already there.

"What's happening sis?" Kai asked

"There seems to be an army of monsters are attacking Ninjago City" Nya said pointing to screen.

"Wait, can you zoom in on one of the monsters?" Zane asked

"Okay." Nya said zooming on one of the monsters.

The monster had a huge body and a bull's head

"What is that?" Jay asked

"A...Minotaur" Zane answered uncertainly

"And what is that exactly?" Jay asked again

"A creature from Greek Mythology but it is impossible for it to exist." Zane answered

"Well it exists and we have to stop it." Cole said

"Yes my ninjas, Cole is correct you must save Ninjago City from this Minotaur." Sensei Wu said walking in the room

"Uncle where were you?" Lloyd asked

"I had to do an errand." Sensei answered

"Anyway let's go boys." Cole said and the five of them went out and jumped on their ultra dragon and flew to Ninjago City.

As they arrived they saw more Minotaurs and other creatures as well.

"Whoa. A local monster convention here." Jay aid

"Enough time for jokes let's go beat them." Kai said

And they fought the monsters but as they defeat them the monsters turn into dust and more monsters appeared.

"This is getting tiring I mean how many monsters are there?" Lloyd asked

"I know." Cole said then suddenly three figures appeared. One was in Emerald green ninja suit holding a long bow and has a quiver behind her back and a wolf at her feet, the other in Navy blue ninja suit holding a pair of Sais and has a small scythe at the side of her hip, and the last one was in Light gray ninja suit holding a Bo staff.

They quickly dispersed and helped the ninja in their fight the Emerald green ninja was shooting the monsters with a volley of arrows, the Navy blue and Light gray ninjas was fighting as a pair.

"Who are they?" Jay asked

'I don't know but we have to help them." Cole said and stabbed a monster that was about to attack the Emerald Green ninja from the behind and the other four followed Cole's example and fought as well.

Suddenly the remaining monsters retreated and they left.

"And don't come back!" Kai shouted

The guys turned to the three figures.

"Thanks for your help." Cole said extending his hand to the Emerald green ninja

The Ninja just looked at his extended hand and back to Cole the Ninja just nodded then nodded back to the other two and they ran.

"Wow. That is one thank you." Jay said

"Let's forget about and go back to the bounty." Lloyd said

As they arrived at the bounty they quickly went to find Sensei and were shocked to find him in his room talking to the three figures that helped them at the fight.

"Ah there you are meet my students." Sensei said calmly "I see that my trips were worth it since they helped you in your mission."

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you like the first chapter tell me how you feel about it good/bad/neutral reviews are okay but no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_**Hola di amigos **_**and that is Spanish for "Hello friends." I think anyway this is the second chapter made at the same day of the first and since it's already semester break for me I might –I said might- be able to put up the third and fourth chapter today again or tomorrow whichever comes first. Now enough talk here is the second chapter!**

* * *

Normal POV:

"Wait Sensei let me get this straight. All your trips before were used for training them?" Jay asked first one to recover from the shock.

"Yes." Sensei answered

The guys were shocked but the three figures didn't move

"Now here are your new teammates: Navy Blue ninja is Naomi. Master of Water. Calm like a lake" Sensei pointed to the Sai Wielder. The Sai Wielder lifted the hood... It was a girl with short blonde hair just above her shoulders and aquamarine eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Naomi said with a smile

"Gray ninja is Wendy. Master of Wind. Fast as the wind." Sensei then pointed to the Staff wielder. The Staff wielder lifted the hood... It was also a girl with black hair in pigtails on top of her head the ends of the pigtails reaches her chest and big brown eyes.

"Hi." Wendy said cheerfully

"And Emerald Green ninja is Liliana. Master of Nature. Resourceful as the plants." Sensei pointed to the Long Bow wielder. The Bow wielder lifted the hood... It was a girl with mousy brown hair in braid and emerald green eyes.

"This is Tancred." Revealing a gray wolf behind her "And just because we're girls doesn't mean we'll be the damsel in distress."

"Sorry about Liliana." Naomi apologized "She needs to work on her social skills and trusting skills."

"Hey." Liliana said glaring at Naomi

Wendy giggled

Sensei smiled. "They are your new teammates. I must go you can introduce yourselves to your new team."

Liliana's POV:

After Sensei left we just stood there in silence until the blue one broke it.

"So you guys are our new teammates that's pretty cool. You know I remember the time we started to be ninjas it was great we went on missions..." Jay babbled on until I hit him on the head with Wendy's staff

"Ow! Geez what was that for?" The blue one asked as he rubbed his head

"You were getting on my nerves." I answered then handed Wendy her staff back "Here you go."

"Thanks." Wendy said giggling

"Any way you know who we are who are you guys?" Naomi asked

"I'm Lloyd." The gold one said "The more the merrier I guess."

"I'm Cole." The black one said "It's nice to have you guys in our team."

"I'm Zane." The white one said "We hope we can cooperate with each other."

"I'm Jay." The blue one said "And please don't hit me again."

"We'll see." I said smirking but Naomi elbowed me at that remark

"And I'm Kai." The red one said "We'll see if you're any good." And he was already on my nerves when he said that.

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"Well I thought girls are just damsels in distress and that they'll get in the way" Kai said and there I was mad I tried to tackle him but was held back by Naomi and Wendy and Tancred was growling.

"Come on Liliana this isn't how to prove that isn't true." Naomi said trying to calm me down

"It's my way to prove it." I said

"I'm sorry again about Liliana she hates it if she's called a damsel in distress and hates it especially if people underestimate her just because she's a girl or her size." Naomi apologized

"I'm not that short." I replied as I calmed down a bit

"You are the shortest Liliana." Wendy clarified. I gave her a Look

"It's okay Naomi you don't have to apologize for Liliana to us. Besides I think I can understand having teammates who can be hot headed sometimes." Cole said side glancing at Kai

"Hey." Kai said giving Cole a glare "But I would like to see if Liliana here can fight or are you just the damsel here"

Naomi and Wendy exchanged worried looks and I was insulted at that comment.

"Oh you are so asking for it." I gritted my teeth. I was steaming mad.

"I'm begging for it." Kai said "Who's gonna give it to me?"

"How about before this fight breaks out maybe you guys can show us one of the spare rooms and maybe we can settle this tomorrow." Naomi broke in

"Of course." Cole said looking relieved that the problem was solved at least for the night "Follow us."

We followed Cole and the others and Naomi made sure I was away from Kai.

"Here is your room." Zane said showing us a room with two bunk beds

"We'll be next door so if you have any problems just go to our room." Jay said and they left us

As we called our dibs on the bunks Naomi and I took the bottom bunks and Wendy took the top bunk as we we're resting Tancred started to whine and Naomi and Wendy looked at me.

"What's he saying?" Wendy asked as she was hanging upside down from her bunk like a monkey.

I listened to Tancred and translated.

"He doesn't like our new teammates and wanted to bite them."

Naomi gave me a Look

I held my hands up "Tancred said it not me."

"Fine. No wonder you guys are siblings you guys don't trust people easily." Naomi said "And both of you likes violence."

"I do not like violence besides I was insulted by what Kai said and I couldn't just stand by." I replied

"You could have controlled your temper a bit." Naomi countered

I shrugged and started to pet Tancred and whispering some words saying he can't bite our new teammates even though I would like that.

"Hey Naomi." Wendy said still hanging upside down

"What is it?" Naomi asked "And can you please stop hanging upside down."

"No." Wendy answered "Are you still gonna work on my staff?"

"Yeah." Naomi answered "I'm almost done all I need is a blade the one with no hilt."

"I can get that." I said

"Are you gonna go hunting again?" Wendy asked

"Yeah." I answered "I could trade some meat for a blade."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Wendy said jumping down from her bunk "Whoa." Then she wobbled a bit but was able to get to the door.

It was Jay.

"Just wanted to tell you that dinner's ready." Jay said

"Okay." Wendy said

"Kay." I said

"Sure." Naomi said

As we followed Jay the guy couldn't stop talking at all I wanted to shut him up but Naomi made sure I won't be able to do that but as Jay continued talking he kept glancing at me and finally we arrived. We saw Sensei, Kai, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and a girl with shoulder length black hair.

Wendy, Naomi, and I sat down with the girl and Jay at one side while Sensei, Cole, Kai, Zane, and Lloyd across us.

"This is Nya." Sensei said motioning the girl and the girl smiled

"Finally some girls around here." Nya said

The dinner was okay and Sensei said we will start training tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Hey I know the last part of the chapter was a bit rushed but I couldn't think of anything anymore other than Liliana continuing to glare at Kai while Kai is taunting Liliana but decided not to write it so just tune in for the next charrie! Selene is out! Peace! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_**Kunnoichiwa!**_** In Japanese means "Hello" and I have decided to say hello to you guys at the start of every chapter in a different language it's more fun and besides I like talking in different languages anyway. Now new chapter! *Doing the Jazz Hands***

* * *

Naomi's POV:

Today we'll be training with our new teammates as we finished breakfast we quickly got ready for training.

"Today I am so gonna make Kai pay for what he said." Liliana said as she put on her suit.

"C'mon Liliana could you let it go?" I asked her as I put on my suit

"No I will not." Liliana answered

"Are you gonna hunt Liliana?"Wendy asked hanging upside down from her bunk.

"After training that way I don't have to worry about missing training." Liliana answered

"Wendy get down from there." I scolded her

"Fine." Wendy pouted as she jumped down

"Let's go girls." I said as we finished up we got to the main deck and saw that the others were already there.

"Took you long enough." Jay said

"Sorry but we're here now." Liliana said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh look Mary Poppins just arrived." Kai taunted

I sighed as Liliana curled her fists while Tancred was baring his teeth.

"At least Mary Poppins is always happy than a grouch like you Kai." Liliana countered trying her best to control her anger and I saw Kai turned red in rage.

"Guys before this fight break out how about we just get to training already." Cole intervened

"Fine but I want to have a spar with Oscar the Grouch here." Liliana said as she glared at Kai

"Fine by me Shorty." Kai said glaring back "I'll make sure to go easy on you."

"Oh I will make you eat those words." Liliana growled

And they got into positions.

Kai made the first move he charged at Liliana waving his sword but Liliana surprised him as she jumped over him to dodge the sword and then Kai turned around and made another attempt to swipe Liliana but she quickly countered it with her hunting knife.

"Wha?" Kai said in disbelief

"That's not all I could do." Liliana said

Liliana disarmed Kai, his sword slid to the other side then Liliana re-sheathed her hunting knife. Kai made a quick punch on Liliana's side. She staggered back and was panting.

"Was it too hard Shorty?" Kai asked "You could always give up."

"Not a chance Oscar the Grouch." Liliana answered regaining her breathing

Liliana grabbed Kai's arm and flipped him and he fell on his back for a girl her size she's pretty strong. The flip must have been hard since Kai hissed in pain and closed his eyes when he opened his eyes Liliana was on towering him with her hunting knife at Kai's neck.

"I win." Liliana said smirking removing the hunting knife at Kai's neck and stepped back.

"I just let you win." Kai said

"Right." Liliana said rolling her eyes

As I turned to look at the other guys they were surprised but not me and Wendy since we've seen what Liliana can do in training and while we're always in town she sometimes fight since there are some people who are very "intolerable" to Liliana

"How did she do that?" Lloyd asked in disbelief

"That's not all she can do." Wendy answered

"What else can she do other than beat a guy bigger than her?" Jay asked

"You know what they say "Don't judge a book by its cover." Liliana said walking towards us "And besides you'll soon find out."

"Are we gonna stand here gawking or are we gonna train?" Cole asked

Then we all dispersed Liliana was shooting some arrows at some targets, Wendy was sparring with Jay, Cole was heavy lifting, Kai was at the training at the training course, and Zane was sparring with Lloyd.

I had no one to spar with so I worked my hand to hand on a punching bag.

Wendy's POV:

As the fight with Liliana finished we went to training Jay asked me to a spar which I accepted.

Jay and I we're both losing stamina I was about to finish it until Jay surprised me with a kick and I landed on my back.

"He-he. Guess I win." Jay said extending his hand to me.

"Guess you did." I said accepting the offer and he helped me up.

"You were great. The way you handled your Bo staff. That was awesome!" Jay said.

"Thanks!" I beamed "You were great as well with your nunchucks." **(A/N: To tell you guys that they use their regular weapons when training not their elemental blades) **

"Well I am awesome." Jay said

Then Sensei Wu came out and gestured us to come with him and went back inside.

We all looked at each other but followed Sensei to the bridge. He was behind a table filled with scrolls.

Liliana's POV:

"So Uncle why did you call us?" Lloyd asked

"I have been keeping this for a long time but since the first prophecy has been fulfilled. I believe it is time." Sensei Wu answered

'Time for what?" Jay asked

"To tell us something lame brain." I said rolling my eyes

"Hey!"

"C'mon you guys, stop it Sensei is gonna say something." Naomi said

We stopped.

"As I said I believe it is time for you to see this..." Sensei showed us a scroll it had writing in it that I couldn't understand.

"What does it say?" Cole asked scratching his head

"It says: 'When the next Spinjitzu Master has defeated the Overlord. A new evil will arise from the defeat of the Overlord and will release creatures that has been long forgotten to rule Ninjago but the Spinjitzu Master and the protectors will have new teammates of Nature, Water, and Wind they must find the three silver weapons and the Deity Necklaces to unlock the inner deities hidden inside to see who is the Silver Ninja who will help defeat the new evil with the Spinjitzu Master.'" Wendy translated

We all looked at her questioningly

"How can you read that even I could not read it?" Zane asked

"I don't know I could just see the words as it is easy to read English." Wendy answered

"What Wendy has translated is correct." Sensei said "Besides the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu there is also the Silver Weapons of Spinjitzu I thought it has been a myth but there has been some sightings of weird creatures and silver lights after the final battle so they are real."

"So the reason why you trained us because of the second prophecy?" Naomi asked

Sensei nodded

"So we have to collect these Silver Weapons?" Jay asked

"No Jay, we're gonna rub ourselves with mayonnaise and sing show tunes." I answered sarcastically

"I was just making sure I was catching on." Jay said

"The Silver Weapons of Spinjitzu are as powerful as the Golden Weapons they are: The Bow of Nature, The Sais of Water, and The Staff of Wind." Sensei said "The Bow of Nature is in Mist Forest, The Sais of Water is in the Sea Caves, and The Staff of Wind is in Windy Mountain and like the Golden Weapons there will be dragon guardians whom you will befriend."

"So let's go and get these weapons already." Kai said

"Just a minute Kai the weapons are all apart but only six of you will go two must stay just in case Ninjago City might be attacked by the creatures." Sensei said

"Who'll go then?" Lloyd asked

"Liliana and Cole you two will go to Mist Forest and retrieve the Bow of Nature and befriend the Nature Dragon, Naomi and Zane you two The Sea Caves and retrieve the Sais of Water and befriend the Water Dragon, and Wendy and Kai you two will go to Windy Mountain and do the same. Here are the maps" Sensei said handing them the maps. "Lloyd and Jay will stay here."

"Yes Sensei." We said and they dispersed

Before the three pairs went to their destinations they were discussing with one another well actually we girls were discussing with each other while the boys are discussing themselves.

"Now Liliana you better cooperate with Cole." Naomi said

"I'll try but no promises." I said

Naomi sighed then turned to Wendy.

"Wendy please try to focus here and if Kai says anything bad to you don't attack or cry." Naomi said

"Kay, Kay" Wendy said "How are you gonna hunt now Liliana we have to go get the Silver Weapons?"

"Don't worry tomorrow morning I might be able to hunt and get the that long blade." I answered

"Hey are we gonna move or stand around and talk about make-up." Kai shouted

"KAI!" Cole bellowed and elbowed Kai

"Yeah we're ready." Naomi said while trying to keep me from attacking Kai.

"Hey Oscar you better not hurt Wendy or else!" I threatened

"Oh my I am so scared." Kai said in a mocking tone

Again I was steaming mad.

"Liliana just go with Cole. Don't worry about me I'll be fine." Wendy said with a smile

"Fine." I said huffily and walked toward Cole

"Okay you guys let's go." Cole said as he flipped his hood and we did the same and jumped out of the bounty and separated.

* * *

**A/N: That is the end of Chapter 3. C'mon people I am aiming to have ten reviews at least so please, please, please review my story any kind could work just no flames please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_**Kamusta **_**in Filipino means "Hello" and if people are asking themselves if Naomi, Liliana, and Wendy knows Spinjitzu? The answer is yes they know Spinjitzu but will be seen in later chapters and I am kind of sorry for not updating fast our broadband "exceeded the credit limit" and I couldn't put up my chapters but I'm lucky for wi-fi. But let us continue with the story. Here is the fourth chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Liliana's POV:

Cole and I were following Tancred to Mist Forest some locals warned us not to go there because of the strange noise and lights appearing there and some people say it was the work of an evil witch that lives in the forest.

"Do you really believe in those stories?" Cole asked

"Not really." I answered "I've heard a lot of stories about witches and sorcerers even a monster living in forests even though it's not real anyway."

"How were you able to defeat Kai?" Cole asked "I mean he's like two or one feet taller than you."

"I told you don't judge a book by its cover." I answered "Besides I can surprise you even more than just beat the stuffing of Old Man Jenkins."

"Well you're the only girl I know that has defeated Kai verbally and physically." Cole grinned "Are you sure your wolf knows the way?"

"Of course he does." I answered "He knows his way."

Suddenly Tancred stopped in front of a forest covered in mist it gave a creepy feeling and I felt a cold shiver down my spine just by looking at it.

There was a sign in front of the forest it read:

"Mist Forest. Beware all foolish mortals! If you value your life turn around and leave at once but if you are brave enough or stupid enough you can continue on. But be warned once you go in you can never go out to see daylight again!"

"Wow. Whoever wrote this threat is really trying not to let anyone go in." I said "I mean it's a bit cliché to write the "If you value your life turn around and leave at once" thing."

"No matter. Let's go in." Cole said

We went in Mist Forest if the outside was creepy enough the inside though literally gives goose bumps.

"How will we find the Bow of Nature here the mist is so thick." I said

"I don't know but let's just keep moving." Cole said

We continued trekking until we came to a forest clearing with a large oak tree in the middle and at a high branch was a flash of silver and Tancred suddenly bolted to the tree and started barking.

"What is he doing?" Cole asked

"He's saying "The bow is up there." I answered

"And how do you know?" Cole asked

I shrugged and ran towards Tancred I wasn't about to tell him one of my biggest secrets.

"Okay boy where is it?" I asked Tancred as I arrived at the foot of the Oak tree

"_Up there on the right." _Tancred said

"Okay." I said and started to climb up the tree. Cole was at the foot of the tree.

"Be careful." He shouted

"You weren't the first person to tell me that." I shouted back as I climbed higher until I saw it.

The bow was silver and it was emitting a pure silver aura around it. The limbs are relatively narrow so that they are circular or D-shaped in cross section. The Bow was a longbow like mine I grabbed the bow and waved it so Cole can see that I got it as I reached the ground.

"Great work!" Cole said then we heard a loud roar behind us

We looked back and saw the Nature Dragon it has a white face and neck with pale-green designs on the top of its head with two yellow leaf-like extensions on the back of its head. It has a dark green body with a pale-green underside with two, swirly yellow designs on it there were sleek dark green wings on its back but it has no legs so it has to slither just two green small, stubby hands with no fingers and red eyes.

The dragon growled saying "_Put back the weapon or become my lunch." _

But Tancred and I just growled back and I guess the dragon was kind of surprised at what I did then I put my hand forward and touched its snout the dragon seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Don't worry, we need the weapon but if you want you can come with us." I whispered to its ear

The dragon relaxed and purred.

"So are you two good now?" Cole asked

"Yeah we're good." I answered stroking the Nature Dragon

"What are you gonna name it?" Cole asked approaching the dragon

"Her name will be May." I answered

"How do you know it's a girl?" Cole asked

"I can tell it's a girl okay." I answered

"Ok. Let's get out of this forest." Cole said "We could ride May."

"Okay." I said I got onto May's back with Cole and we flew up in the air. It was a long ride but we finally arrived at the bounty and it looked like we were the first.

As May landed she rested at some trees nearby and Cole and I went to find Sensei but just found Lloyd, Jay, and Nya

"You got it!" Jay said pumping his fist in the air

"Yeah." Cole said

"Tell us what happened to you guys." Lloyd said

So we told them.

* * *

**A/N: Again people I'm sorry if the ending again was a bit rushed but I wanted to get started with Naomi and Zane and if you want to know what May the Nature Dragon looks like look for Superior of Pokémon but I did the wings. Please review! And see you at the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_**Bonjour**_** in French means "Hello" well in this chapter I might be switching POV's of Naomi and Liliana since I just remembered that Liliana had to go hunting but I won't do the whole hunting scene just her trading for that blade for Wendy but looking at it now seems kind of useless because Wendy will have the Staff of Winds but can't hurt to be prepared. But enough chit-chat here is the Chapter 5 *Doing the Jazz Hands***

* * *

Naomi's POV:

We arrived at the Sea Caves it turns out that it used to be a tourist spot but seems to have lost its fame over the years but people really left it when the strange lights and weird sounds started.

"It's dark inside." Zane said looking inside "How will we see inside?"

"With this." I answered holding a stick then lighting it turning it into a torch

We went in the caves it was filled with puddles, and the ceiling was also dripping with water one even landed on my tongue.

"Sea water." I said after tasting it

"It would be natural since the tides come here." Zane explained

Then we arrived at a room at the center was a pillar on the top we couldn't really see what was up there but all we saw was a silver glow.

"How will we get up there?" Zane asked "It would be too slippery to climb by hand."

"How about if we have something to hold on to?" I asked bringing out my small scythe

"It would work but if you will use that scythe you need two and of course rope." Zane answered

"I won't need another scythe or rope." I said

I pressed the small button at the handle and an extending chain slid out.

"Are you planning to use that to climb the pillar?" Zane asked

"Yes I am." I answered as I twirled the chain that is near the scythe then I threw it holding on the other end of the chain.

The scythe successfully hit the top of the pillar. I tugged the chain and it was steady.

"Be careful Naomi." Zane said squeezed my shoulder.

"I'll be fine." I reassured him

I started to climb the pillar and finally reached the top the Sais of Water were silver and was emitting a pure silver aura.

I grabbed the Sais and started to climb down but suddenly the scythe lost its hold and I was falling.

I screamed as I was falling.

"Naomi!" Zane shouted and was running towards me to catch me.

Luckily I landed in Zane's arms. Zane and I were panting really hard.

I looked up at Zane but then turned away blushing then Zane put me down.

"T-Thanks f-for c-catching me." I stuttered my thanks

"You're Welcome." Zane said

Then we heard a roar at the opening then the Water Dragon came out of the darkness.

It has a sky blue face and neck with a dark blue orb on its neck, a small white horn on its forehead and a sky blue body with a white underside at the end of its tail are small two dark blue orbs, dark blue wings were on its back but it has no legs or arms so it has to slither and it had black eyes.

The dragon growled as if saying, _Leave the weapons and no one will get hurt._

I cautiously walked towards the dragon a lesson I learned from Liliana heck I could hear her voice in my head right now.

"_Remember when facing a big animal and you want to befriend it approach it carefully don't startle it. It would activate its natural instincts but when running away don't run just back away slowly with your arms wide to make it look like you're too big to kill then run."_

As I reached the Water Dragon it growled even louder Zane was preparing for an attack but I turned around and shook my head.

I scratched behind the ear of the dragon like what Liliana does to Tancred the dragon relaxed and purred.

I motioned Zane to come forward and he did.

'How did you do that?" Zane asked me

"Liliana taught me." I answered

"Oh. So what are you gonna name your dragon?" Zane asked

"I'll name her Oceana." I answered

"How do you know the dragon is a girl?" Zane asked

"Well by their roars." I answered

"Their roars? How can you tell by their roars?" Zane asked confused

"Well remember when you guys rode that huge dragon to Ninjago City well their boys because of their deep roar but Oceana is a girl because her roar is a bit higher than your dragon." I explained "Again Liliana kind of taught me."

"Liliana must be an expert on animals." Zane said

"Actually she's kind of an expert. But she is good with animals." I said

"Well we have the weapons and befriended the Water Dragon. Let's go back to the bounty." Zane said "We could ride Oceana."

"Okay." I said as I climbed on Oceana with Zane. We went out of the cave and rode away to the Bounty. I was surprised to see Jay, Lloyd, Nya, and Cole outside at the main deck.

"Hey you guys." I said as we landed

"You got the Sais of Water?" Jay asked

"Yes." Zane answered as we jumped down from Oceana's back as she slithered to the Nature Dragon.

"Where's Liliana?" I asked

"She went out for a bit." Nya answered

"Do you know where?" I asked

"Not really all she said she has to do something before you and Wendy arrive." Cole answered

"Okay." I said I knew she was gonna go hunting but I couldn't help asking I just she will be okay

Liliana's POV:

I just finished my hunt I got two fat rabbits, a turkey, squirrels, and luckily a deer.

I was going to one of the villages I usually trade in with Tancred following me and was eyeing my hunting sack with my game.

"No Tancred I won't give you any until we finished trading." I said and Tancred started to whine

When I arrived at the trading grounds I saw that the trading grounds only have a few people usually the place would be bustling even at the afternoons it would be only empty or have few people around if it was a holiday.

I walked to one of the stalls.

"Hey Rico." I greeted the man with black hair.

"Ah Liliana another lucky hunt I see hm." Rico said with a Spanish accent

"I guess you can say that." I said as I put my hunting sack on the table 'So why's the place not bustling as usual?"

"When those weird monsters have started appearing our usual traders have been too scared to trade again." Rico answered "But enough of the doom n gloom what do you want today?"

"Do you have a long blade with no hilt?" I asked

"Hmmm a long blade with no hilt I think I have one here." Rico said

Rico went under the stall and began to look for what I asked

As I waited I looked around the place is almost deserted there were only a few vendors and traders around.

"Liliana good news I do have four long blades which one do you want?" Rico asked as he emerged back at the counter with a box.

I peeked in the box and saw four long blades each one was long two were a bit rusty while the other two were completely clean.

"I'll take this one." I answered as picked up one of the blades that are clean

"Splendid!" Rico beamed "What would you trade me for it?"

"Turkey." I answered putting down the long blade

"A turkey only for this long blade." Rico asked in fake disbelief

"Okay I'll add a deer." I answered getting a bit annoyed

"Is that all?" Rico asked innocently

"Fine, throw me some greens and a steak and I'll also give two fat rabbits and two squirrels." I answered "And that is my final offer."

"It is a deal." Rico said giving me some greens, a steak, and the long blade as I emptied my hunting sack of the turkey, deer, rabbits, and squirrels

As I left the trading grounds I was giving Tancred the steak and he was eating it ferociously

"Tancred do not finish all of that steak." I said as we were heading back to the bounty

"_I'm hungry and besides this is delicious." _Tancred said

"Fine but leave some for Emma." I said staring up at the sky

"_Like she's gonna come back remember it's mating season for her." _Tancred shot back

"Fine." I said in defeat as I hid my hunting sack in a trunk of a tree near May and another dragon probably Naomi's since it was blue then I emerged out of the forest surprised that Naomi, Zane, Nya, Cole, Lloyd, and Jay were on the main deck.

"Liliana there you are." Naomi said as she jumped down from the bounty

"Hey. I see my lessons came into good use on befriending her." I said jerking my thumb at Naomi's dragon

"Yup and her name is Oceana and I heard you named yours May." Naomi said

"Yeah." I nodded

"Where did you go?" Jay asked

"None of your bees wax." I answered

"And where did your wolf get that steak?" Jay asked

"He picked it up somewhere." I lied shrugging my shoulders

"Fine." Jay said in defeat as he was walking back to the bounty

"Oh yeah Naomi I got that long blade you wanted." I said in a low voice so the others won't hear

"Great." Naomi said "Let go to our room."

"Okay." I said as we were heading back inside.

"And where are you two going?" Jay asked

"Why do you want to know? What are you a stalker?" I answered

"Liliana." Naomi hissed then she pulled me back in our room before I could hear what Jay was gonna say.

"You gotta start thinking what you say before saying them." Naomi said

"I said I'll try but no promises." I said as I sat down on my bed with Tancred at the foot of the bed.

"Fine. Now where's that long blade?" Naomi asked

"Here you go." I answered as I handed her the blade

Naomi inspected it with a careful eye.

"This will be fine to Wendy's staff." Naomi said

"You do know it would be kind of useless now since we will have the silver weapons." I said

"I know but can't hurt to be prepared." Naomi said

"Ok then tell me what happened to you guys." I said trying to past the time

"Ok." Naomi said reluctantly

Then we told each other of what happened to us.

* * *

**A/N: Hey hoped you like the chapter! And you will soon see who is this "Mysterious Emma" that was mentioned in this chapter in later chapters so stay tuned for the next chapter and remember on Liliana's lesson about moving towards cautiously please do not try that nor do not try the backing away slowly with your arms wide it's suppose to save you from lions but I'm not totally sure about it and if you want to know what Oceana the Water Dragon looks like look for Dragonair of Pokémon again I did the wings and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_**Shalom **_**in Hebrew means "Hello" Sorry again for the short chapter but I needed to wrap this up and I do wonder why people put a disclaimer on their fanfics when it's obvious they don't own the thing other than the plot and/or OCs and now new chapter.**

* * *

Wendy's POV:

We arrive at Windy Mountain and they weren't kidding on the name "Windy" it is windy and it's super strong.

"Now how are we gonna get to the top the mountain?" Kai asked himself

"By climbing." I answered scratching my head not really getting what Kai said

Kai rolled his eyes "I mean how we will climb the mountain?"

"We could try to climb the mountain if we had gear." I answered

"Or if we just use rope with a hook." Kai said bringing out two long cords of rope with hooks from his pack and he gave me the other one.

He twirled the rope and I did the same and we both threw the rope holding the other end of the rope the hooks successfully hit the side of the mountain.

We quickly climbed the mountain but the higher we get the stronger the wind gets

"Either this happens a lot or there's a storm coming." Kai said

"I know what you mean." I said

We finally reached the top and saw a cave.

It's so dark inside." I said as we peered inside the entrance

"No problem." Kai said as he picked up a stick and lighted it.

We went inside and we keep on hearing the howling wind making the cave extra creepy already.

We reached a room, and saw a big rock sitting in the middle of the cave room. The rock was shaped like a cone and it reaches my waist.

As we went closer to the rock was a long silver stick stuck point-first in the cone-shaped stone.

"That must be the Staff of Winds." Kai said as we reached the rock

"We'll see." I said.

I reached for it and pulled. The stick slid from the stone like a knife from a ripe peach. I'd been expecting it to be harder to get out. I stumbled backward under the force of my pull.

I landed on my rear and hissed in pain.

I looked at the staff it was a silver stick and was emitting a pure silver aura.

Kai helped me up.

"Now we have the weapon all we need now is the-" Kai was cut off by a roar

At the cave entrance a dragon emerged. It has a light gray face and neck, a horn on top of its head and a light gray body with a white underside, large dark gray wings were on its back but it has no legs or arms so it has to slither and it has white eyes with black pupils.

The dragon growled as if saying, _Leave the weapons if you value your life._

Kai readied his weapon but I stopped him.

"Don't anger the dragon." I said in a low voice

I approached the dragon slowly but surely and the dragon's growling grew louder I took out some fish that Liliana gave me for lunch and threw it toward the dragon the dragon ate it in one gulp and the dragon nudged me gently.

"How did you do that?" Kai asked

"Liliana taught me one time." I answered

"So what are you gonna him?" Kai asked

"First of all the 'he' is a 'she and second of all her name will be Breeze." I answered

"How do you know it's a she?" Kai asked

"Go check 'downstairs if you want." I answered

Kai turned a bit pink "Never mind. Come on let's get one her and ride back to the Bounty."

"Kay Kay." I said

We hopped on Breeze's back and flew back to the Bounty

It was a long day and we arrived at the Bounty at night.

"There you are." Jay said as we landed near the Bounty

"Where are Liliana and Naomi?" I asked

"In your room they were cooped up in there for a while." Cole answered

I ran back to our room and knocked on the door.

I heard some voices and stomping of feet

"Jay I swear if you don't move I will-" Liliana was cut short when she opened the door and saw me "W-W-Wendy hi come in."

I went inside and saw Naomi on the floor with a blade

"Is that the blade for my staff?" I asked excitedly

"Yup." Naomi answered "Give me your staff."

"Here." I answered as I threw my staff to Naomi which she caught"

"So tell us what happened." Liliana said

I was about to say something but the alarms blared and we all rushed to the bridge.

* * *

**And a Cliffy! Sorry I hate to do this but I needed to wrap up this chapter like ASAP! Because this will be my last post before Semester Break is over so I might be posting chapters in the weekend so bye for now. **


End file.
